


Yourscape

by VAGlNA



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VAGlNA/pseuds/VAGlNA
Summary: A world that is decided by you, for you. You start out as a normal teen, but then, things get weird. You become presented with choices, not like normal ones, like should I wear a skirt with this turtle neck, or do I wear this tie with these slackers?No. Choices are presented to you in a voice, sometimes when you hear her she's sweet, others she's sly, well more like seductive, but in a bad way, like she knows that no matter what you choose, you'll regret the choice.





	Yourscape

'Well, here we are'. That was all you could think to yourself, wondering how you were planning to get out of this situation. 

You see, right now you were running down the hall, away from something, of course, never be the type to run for fun or sport. As you run you could feel something rushing behind you, like a snake. Not so sure what it was, you weren't planning to try your luck with it. 

Even the look of it made you confused. It has a long lanky body, with long, unkempt and greasy hair. Though it has hair, its skin and movement were that of a serpent, rough and sneaky. You couldn't help but be horrified by the sight of it, and you had let out a scream, awakening it, and it begins to take action. It rushed toward you so quickly, you barely had any time to react. It all happened so slowly, you turned, and by a few seconds later, you were halfway down the hall, and pillars and walls were breaking behind you. No doubt caused by the beast.

After what seemed like forever, you saw an opening. It was beautiful, a bright light shine, and it was so close, you could've sworn you could smell it. Wait, smell?

You jolted awake, looking around your room in fear. As you struggled to catch your breath, hands roamed over your body, your chest, to check if it was all real. The hands were your own of course, and you were real. A heavy sigh you hadn't even noticed was being held in was finally released. With that, you looked at your clock, realizing what time it was. After your eyes adjust to the light and your vision was no longer fuzzy, the time on the clock was just as scary as the dream itself. 7:18, you were late.

With that, you threw off your covers, rushing to the bathroom, where you took a quick 5-minute shower while brushing your teeth of course. After such, you rushed to brush your hair, just deciding to leave it as is. Quickly, you slipped into the school uniform, before practically flying downstairs. Not a word left your mouth by the time you grabbed a plastic bowl with rice porridge and some vegetables. 

Before you could leave though, your mom grabbed you by the collar, pulling you back to give you what you could only describe as a fierce bear hug. "Why are you leaving so soon? You still have an hour" she said leaving kisses all over the top of your head. Pushing her away, you shook your head and took a step toward the door "I gotta go, I have only-" Looking down at your phone, you realized that you weren't late, you had exactly 42 minutes left.

You looked at your mom, who wore a smug look on her face. With a quiet thump, you sat down and started to eat your porridge while you heard your mom chortle. Maybe setting your clock an hour ahead wasn't the smartest idea. Once you finished eating, you leaned back in the chair with a sullen look on your face. " Were you like this on your first day? ". She shrugged, leaning back on the counter " I don't really remember. I think I fell down the stairs and knocked the feeling out of my, well, everything " she said, hoping to get some kind of a laugh out of you, it didn't. Before you went to throw away your plate you checked your clock again, 15 minutes left

" Well, if I want to be on time and get to know my roommate, I need to go now, " You said somewhat sadly before looking at your mom, who you wouldn't see again until Thanksgiving. You ran to her, giving her the biggest hug you could manage. She patted you on the head. With that nice gesture of encouragement, you left the house you'd lived in from ages 3 to 17, and 5 months.

You didn't dare look back, knowing that no matter what, life for you now would be different than ever, and no matter how scared you were, you were finally ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm always accepting constructive criticism and feedback!


End file.
